


Loathing.... Right?

by cosmic_affinities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Semi Slow Burn, wolfstar is alive fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_affinities/pseuds/cosmic_affinities
Summary: McGonagall was clear, no one was allowed to switch roommates, will the Golden and Slytherin trios be able to handle their new living situation? The idea came to me while listening to "What Is This Feeling" from the Wicked soundtrack, there will be definite traces of the song in here if you know the lyrics well.Completely self-indulgent until I posted the idea on Tumblr and got lots of feedback, hopefully, I do not disappoint. Surprise surprise EVERYONE IS GAY!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter One

It was stiff and uncomfortable, no one knew how to act, everything looked the same but felt completely wrong. 1998 was full of turmoil, war, and a couple months of recovery. No one thought going back to Hogwarts would feel this way, everyone desperately wanted to move on and pretend like May 2nd was behind them, they knew in their hearts it would never be truly behind them.

“I would like to thank everyone here for returning with me. I know it is difficult, especially for those of us who have grown up here and have discovered who we want to be in these very halls but, everyone in this Great Hall should feel infused with courage, loyalty, wisdom, and ambition. It is not going to be easy but it is right, and everyone here has made the decision to forgo ease for the ability to say they made the right choice. Now let me allow the feast to begin!”

There were gasps, mostly first years, when Headmistress McGonagall waved her hands and made massive amounts of food appear.

“One last thing, I would like our returning 8th years, as they have been dubbed, to stay after the feast is finished, I have some things to discuss.”

Heads from all four tables looked up at McGonagall, many hopeful and even more scared, it was going to be a tough year.

“Thank you all for listening to me and staying after the feast, I just have some housekeeping type things to go over and thought the other students wouldn’t enjoy hearing about them”

There were some murmurs that quickly stopped as she began to speak again.

“First, I am going to make a designated table for you all in the great hall and I expect everyone to use it. There is a special set of classes for all 8th years, but those of you taking courses other than general education will join the seventh years. Sadly you will not be able to join Quidditch with the rest of the school, but you are more than welcome to book the pitch and do as you please.”

At this, some people groaned quietly, but everyone understood that she wanted to give the rest of the school their chance to have a normal time at Hogwarts, the 8th years were the ones imposing not the other way around.

“There are some changes with the curfew, you will all have to be back on the grounds by midnight, or else you will be locked out, but I do not feel the need to tell adults when they need to be in bed. Just remember you will be expected to attend all classes regardless of how late you stay out. I have already set up a separate common room and dorms for you all. Each dorm has its own bathroom and there will be two in a room, each person from a different house, and I will not be accepting any roommate change requests, I have posted your dorm assignments in your common room and I expect you to act like civilized adults to each other.”

After McGonagall made a special point of not allowing roommates to switch, the 8th years slowly became scared, but they followed their headmistress to their new common room anyway. As they walked quiet conversations began.

“Alright, you will have the East Wing of the castle, the common room is through this door, it will open to your magical signatures, and just the same as all the houses, boy’s dormitories are to the left while the girl’s dormitories are to the right. The stairs will not turn into a slide if you try to approach the girls' dorms, and I trust I will not have to change that. One last reminder, your roommates are unchangeable, so don't start something you do not want to finish.”

With her last words McGonagall whisked off quickly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the east wing and after a beat of hesitation, the 8th years turned and allowed the door to read their magical signatures.

“Did McGonagall say that we were rooming with other houses? I hope I can room with a quiet Ravenclaw, anything would be better than a Slytherin.”

“Ron! Stop that now, everything is finally over and I don't want to be a part of any badmouthing, you will be happy with whomever you got paired with.”

“Oh, c’mon ‘Mione! You know I’m right, but if it makes you feel better then I won’t say anything else bad.”

“Fine, thank you. Now, why don’t we go and actually look at who we are paired with.”

Harry watched his friends talk, not knowing what to contribute, he agreed with Hermione, they didn’t need any more anger or hate in their minds, there had already been too much for their lifetimes. He decided to hang back and wait for the crowd around the room assignments paper to dissipate, he was getting tired of crowds.

“Draco why have you been so quiet? You've barely said three words since we got off of the train.”

“Don’t worry about me Pans, I’m just tired. I need to find my room so I can sleep. Hopefully, my roommate won’t be anyone too bad, I can’t easily protect myself at night.”

“Alright if you are sure, and plus you’ll probably get roomed with some random Hufflepuff or something.”

“Well I’m going to go take a quick look so I can find a bed to faceplant on, coming back to Hogwarts has been exhausting.”

By the time the crowd dissipated there were only two small groups left in the common room, they both walked towards the roommate list at the same time.

“Um, guys I think we found our roommates.”

Five faces turned to Hermione, none of them looked too happy.

“Oh no, you can’t be serious ‘Mione! Please tell me you are joking, we all got paired with Slytherins?!” Ron’s face paled, he hoped his friend was just messing around.

“What! Let me see that paper, Granger!” Zabini quickly snatched the paper and his eyes widened.

“Draco, you are not going to like this.”

“Spit it out Blaise, am I with Potter or Weasley, I am not in the mood to play the world’s worst guessing game.”

“Potter. I am with Weasley, and Pansy is obviously with Granger.”  
“Alright now was that so hard?” Draco turned to face the other three, “Potter I am going up to our room.”

“Well, I was not expecting that.”

“Well, I guess that means I should go up too, Ron ‘Mione I'll catch up with you guys later.”

There were four shocked faces watching the retreating figure.

“Wow, I was not expecting either of them to stay calm, this will be an interesting year.”

Hermione turned to face Pansy, her new roommate.

“I wasn’t either, I just hope no one gets hexed while no one else is watching. Anyway, I think I should properly introduce myself. Hi, I’m Hermione Granger, your new roommate.”

“O-oh um, Pansy Parkinson.”

She stretched out her hand and Hermione shook it carefully as the two boys stared, not knowing what to do.

“I just want to say that I hope we can make things work this year, I don’t want to be uncomfortable in my own room.”

“Well Granger, I agree with you, something I never thought would happen, so I think that this just might work.”

The two girls walked away together, towards their room, leaving Ron and Blaise behind them, dumbfounded.

“This is going to be a weird year.” Blaise turned.

“You can say that again.”

Harry approached the door and opened it slowly, his trunk was already at the foot of the bed closest to the door, he saw Malfoy unpacking.  
“Look, Potter, neither of us enjoy this but can we at least agree to not sling hexes? I’m exhausted and I don't even want to think about any protection spells.”

“Yeah, fine whatever Malfoy. I'm going to use the bathroom.”

Harry closed the door behind him and splashed water on his face, he knew the git hated him but he was not expecting- whatever you could call what just happened. He was itching to talk to Padfoot, he spent the summer basically attached to him and Remus but he was already missing them, he wanted to tell them about his roommate and try to figure out the weird feeling in his stomach. Although it was probably just general dislike for the blonde through the door. Harry knew it was late though, Padfoot and Moony were probably already in their pajamas curled on the couch watching Defying Gravity (1997) for the umpteenth time, all he said when Harry asked why was ‘It's funny and gay, like me why wouldn't I watch it over and over?’ in a way only Sirius could, all while Remus sighed and shook his head trying to fight the fond smile that crossed his features. Harry allowed himself to get caught up in the memory until a stiff knock brought him back down.

“Come on Potter I haven’t got all night!”

Harry swiftly opened the door and walked past Draco without looking at him; he didn’t have the energy to think of a witty comeback.

“I’m going to the common room, I'll try not to wake you up when I come back.”

With his words, Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill and walked out of the room.

The common room was blissfully empty, Harry wanted to write a letter to Sirius and Remus instead of firecalling them, at least this way he wouldn't feel bad for interrupting them.

He started the letter three different times, it had only been one day, he didn’t know what to write about. He finally settled for something short and to the point,

Dear Padfoot and Moony,

We were right, being back at Hogwarts is a little weird, McG has us all in an ‘8th’ year dorm setup and we are rooming with people from different houses.  
I decided not to firecall, I figured you guys were curled up on the couch watching something gay (without me, which I'm only a little annoyed about) and I didn’t want to interrupt your evening even if I wish I could be there. I’ll firecall you guys later this week once I get a response so we can talk a bit more.

(annoyingly) missing you already, Prongslet.

Harry finished his letter and took it to the owlery, there was one owl not up in the rafters or out hunting so Harry stuck the letter to the tawny owl and sent it on its way.

He made his way back to the common room and couldn’t help but be amazed when the door swung open with no prompt, magic was awesome. He crept back to his dorm, careful not to wake anyone and when he opened the door to his room he was met with the sight of curtains drawn on a four-poster bed and a dim light coming from a small lamp by his bed. Seeing the bed waiting for him made him yawn, he didn’t even realize how tired he was. After a quick change, he fell into his bed and quickly was sleeping.

Draco tensed as he heard the door open, no matter how tired he was, fear crept in and didn't leave until he heard light snoring. Had Potter really fallen asleep that quickly? He was in a room with someone he had hated for seven years and just fell asleep as if he was with an old friend, Merlin Draco even resented him for his ability to sleep. As time passed Draco’s mind finally slowed and allowed sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry woke with a start, immediately sitting up and looking around, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he remembered the previous night. After casting a quick tempus he realized it was still early, breakfast didn't start for another hour and there was no way Ron was awake, Hermione maybe, but Ron slept like the dead until at least 8, usually giving them an hour to get ready, eat, and go to class. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again so he decided to get ready and see who was in the common room. 

It was just after 6:30 so Harry tried to be quiet, no one needed to be awake yet, he showered and got dressed then made his way down the stairs. As he looked around Harry saw an unusual sight: Hermione was sitting with Parkinson, and they were laughing. 

“Uh hey ‘Mione.” Harry recoiled, he heard the questioning in his voice, he didn’t want to sound rude.

“Oh! Harry, you’re up early, Pansy and I were just talking!”

“Hey, Potter.”

“Oh yeah, hi, sorry I'm still a little tired. So, I see you guys are getting along.” He glanced at Hermione and hoped to convey a well-meaning ‘what's happening?’ and it seemed to work.

“Harry, last night Pansy and I stayed up talking, trying to make sure this year wasn't weird, neither of us expected to get along this well!”

“Yeah, Hermione here is unexpectedly funny.”

Harry could only stare, he just heard Parkinson call her Hermione and not Granger or anything unsavory. He quickly regained some composure and responded.

“That's good, I guess. What have you guys been talking about, I can’t imagine you having much in common.” He trusted Hermione’s judgment, he might not start calling her Pansy but he could at least try to be nice.

“Well, we both realized quickly that there is one thing we have in common that is entertaining and quite hilarious.” The girls glanced at each other and giggled, that didn’t seem right coming from Hermione but Harry decided not to mention it.

“And this funny thing is…..?” Curiosity got the better of him.

“Both of our best friends have a very unhealthy fixation on one another.” A small laugh escaped, Hermione was trying to keep it together and was failing.

“Wait what do you mean? I don’t get it?” He was Hermione’s best friend, what was she talking about an ‘unhealthy fixation.’

“Don’t worry about it Harry, I’m sure it will stop soon enough.”

The girls in front of him were laughing again, and Harry still didn’t know why. He was too tired to think about it and resolved to ask Hermione later.

“Well anyway, it's nice you guys are getting along, unlike me and my roommate.” The girls shared a look.

“What do you mean Potter? Has my Draco been entirely too rude to you? I’m sure I could get him to play nice.” Another glance passed between Hermione and Parkinson.

“He didn’t have time to be rude. He barely said two sentences to me, but it doesn’t really matter, I can't imagine we'll all be giggling together after one night like you two.” He hoped his voice didn’t sound disappointed because he wasn’t.

“Oh don’t worry Potter I’m sure everything will be giggles and sunshine in no time.” The girls shared yet another look.

“That wasn’t the point, and plus he hates me so I won't hold my breath for that sunshine.” Harry could hear the disappointment in his own voice and didn’t know why.

“Oh Harry, don’t worry it’s only been one day. Also, why are you up so early?”

Harry was grateful for the subject change, he was starting to get uncomfortable, like the women next to him knew something he didn’t, and knowing Hermione, he wouldn't be surprised if they did.

“Oh, I just woke up and knew I wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, new surroundings and all, y’know?”

“Yeah I get it, just remember you do need to sleep at some point, ok?”

“Yeah ok. So why are you guys up early?” Harry turned his focus to Parkinson’s face, she didn’t look tired and neither did Hermione.

“Last night I agreed to let Pansy put some makeup on me and so we got up early just in case neither of us liked it the first time!”

Hermione didn’t look like she was wearing makeup, but looking at her now, after it was mentioned, Harry did notice a shimmer on her eyes and a suspiciously even skin tone. Hermione was always a little flushed, according to Ron, so now Harry could see it, a little.

“Wow, you two had a slumber party did you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Hermione here is way too friendly to everyone, so I guess that would apply tenfold to her new roommate.” Hermione didn’t miss the teasing tone in his voice.

“There is no such thing as being too friendly Harry, we were both just happy to have a girl around, being best friends with two guys can be tiring, another thing we both related to.”

Hermione’s comment brought Harry’s attention back to the giggling he heard earlier, he still didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Plus it’s way more fun to do Hermione’s makeup than my own, I already know what it's like to do my own makeup but Hermione’s is way different. We have completely different facial structures!” Pansy couldn’t help but get excited, she finally had a friend that didn’t just want her for the status, not that she had much of one anymore.

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, I’m actually happy about this.”

“Yeah well try and rub some of that off on Ron, I don’t know what to expect from him, I wonder what his night was like with Zabini.”

“Well, you do remember what I told you about Blaise last night right? Do you think Weasley would go for it? I mean of course not right away but, eventually?” Harry didn’t even try to decipher Parkinson’s words, they already had their own little code and he knew it would take way too much energy, more than he had, to figure it out.

“Well just based on this whole summer I’d say there’s about a fifty-fifty shot maybe even a little more if he plays his cards right. But I’d say there is an even better chance for the OTHER thing we talked about, I just think it will take longer, stubbornness is a bitch and they both won't get over it.”

Even more cryptic than the first, Harry decided to just ask.

“What does that even mean, how do either of you understand what just came out of Hermione’s mouth? It's kind of scary that you guys are in sync already.”

“Harry you don’t need to worry about it, leave that to us.”

“I’m not even going to unpack that, so Parkinson, tell me about yourself. I trust Hermione’s judgment so you must be pretty decent to get her as a friend.”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“I don’t know, I was hoping you would have a place to start, maybe start with um, I don’t know your other friends? Your type of humour? Just give me something that won’t make my head hurt.”

Her and Hermione shared a glance and a nod.

“Well I can tell you about my friends, why don’t I start with Draco hmm?”

Both girls noticed Harry subconsciously perk up at the mention of his name, it brought a chuckle to their lips.

“Uh, I mean if that’s where you want to start I won’t say no.”

“Well ok, Draco and I have known each other since we were little, our parents stupidly promised us to each other, tough luck on that one cause neither of us is the right gender for the other. We tried for a while but after hand-holding, everything else was just wayyy too weird. We couldn’t look at each other in the eyes for days after we knocked noses while trying to kiss. It was actually quite funny, two repressed teenagers trying their best to be straight, it didn’t work. Obviously.”

Harry’s eyes were wide, but he quickly corrected himself.

“Oh, so you’re gay then?” He hoped to come off as nonchalant, he wasn't sure if it worked.

“Yeah. Why is that a problem for you? Because if it is then you are going to have a much bigger problem really soon.” Pansy was defensive and that just confirmed his fear, it wasn’t nonchalance, it came off as snobby.

“If it was a problem for me then I would be knee-deep in dealing with a lot of self-hate right now, seeing as I am a gay man.” Harry looked smug as if that was his plan, it wasn’t.

“Oh, ok just making sure, I would have had a fit if Draco had to room with a homophobe. He would have been miserable and knowing him he would only make it worse for himself by bringing random guys back to the dorm to get a rise.”

“Oh, should I be wary of that? Random guys in the dorm?” 

“Oh, I don’t think you will have to worry about random guys in your room. Draco has been pining for far too long to give up now, even if he doesn’t know it.”

“Oh, he is pining after someone? Would it be anyone I know?” He quickly rushed to add “Not that I care or anything, actually, you know what, forget I asked, it doesn’t matter anyway.”

Harry’s face was red, and he wasn’t really sure why. 

“Well I’ll answer anyway, yes you know them, or I would at least hope you do, and I’m starting to think he has a good chance.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, are you alright Harry?”

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be? I’m just getting hungry ‘s all.” There was no reason for him to react to this new information, he was just hungry like he told Hermione.

“Well we still have like fifteen till breakfast, do you want to walk down?”

“Yeah, why don’t we all walk down, we can see the table McGonagall set up for us, but Potter, before we go, can you wake up Draco? He’ll be mad if I ‘abandoned’ him for breakfast, the absolute drama queen.”

“Um, why don’t you go. I don’t really want to wake up a sleeping Malfoy, in fact, the school motto warns directly against it. I don’t quite fancy being hexed for trying to wake him up.”

Pansy laughed “Don’t worry Potter, the sleeping Dragon won’t hurt you.”

“Ok, but if I come back out badly injured it's on you.”

Harry made his way back to his dorm room, as he opened the door Malfoy was already awake, and he looked to be ready.

“Oh, Malfoy. You’re awake. Good, anyway Parkinson wanted me to tell you that we’re about to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.”

Malfoy looked shocked. “You have been talking to Pansy?”

“Uh yeah, her and Hermione are roommates and they seem to be getting along well, I spent the morning talking with them, and now we’re going to breakfast.”

“Oh, ok. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“I’ll let her know I guess.”

“He said he’ll be down in a minute.”

“Oh good, so he was already awake?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“It takes him a while to get ready if he said he’ll be down soon, he would have had to be awake already.”

“Oh.” Parkinson seemed to make him say that a lot.

“Speak of the Dragon.”

“Don’t call me that Pansy, you know how I feel about it.”

“Well, Mr. grumpy why don’t we all head to breakfast.”

“Have I walked into the wrong universe? Are you suggesting that we, two Slytherins, and them, two Gryffindors, go to breakfast, together?”

“My my Draco, you need to get caught up quickly, basically Hermione is great and she let me do her makeup and everything. And, well, Potter here comes well recommended.”

“Well, it's weird.”

“No one said it wasn’t dear, we have all just decided to ignore the weird, you should too.”

“Fine, let's go. I’m hungry.”  
The unlikely group walked together fueled by the sounds of Hermione and Pansy’s banter, they really adapted quickly.

“Look we are right on time, how lovely, Draco why don’t you come sit next to me so Hermione and I can sit across from each other, she’s more entertaining than you are in the morning.”

“What’s next? A seating chart?” Malfoy complained, even though he fell into the spot next to Pansy.

Not wanting to make it weird Harry sat next to Hermione, across from Draco. The four quietly started to put their plates together, Pansy broke the momentary silence.

“Alright, Hermione and I are on a first-name basis so, Harry, why don’t you start calling me Pansy, this whole last name thing will get stale very quickly.”

“Uh, sure Pansy, I guess.”

“I’m still calling you Potter and Granger, the last name thing won’t get stale to me.”

“I would expect more from you Draco, why not at least call her Hermione?”

“Fine Potter and Hermione at least in the presence of Pansy.”

“It’s better than nothing and I didn’t expect you to concede so quickly if I would have known I would have thrown Weasely into the mix as well.” 

“Why do you get to call him Weasely, but I don’t get to call her by her last name?”

“I have yet to talk with him so we aren’t on a first-name basis yet, please get over yourself, your behavior is unbecoming.”

“Whatever, it's too early for this.”

The table fell into a casual conversation, mostly about classes and professors until they heard familiar voices come through the door.

“There is no way you actually believed that! It is a children’s story! Meant for little kids!”

“Oh stop! Look, Ginny was still young enough for it so my parents never stopped. How was I supposed to know there were no floo powder worms?”

“That is ridiculous, you are supposed to know because of a little thing called common sense! And to think I was beginning to think you were smart!”

“Hey! Look it’s not like I still believe it!”

The loud pair got closer to the table where their friends were sitting and Blaise spoke up,

“Draco, Pansy, can you believe that Weasley thought Floo Powder worms were a real thing until he was twelve. Twelve! Hilarious right!”

“Oh my gosh Weasley, that is a children’s story meant to keep them away from traveling by Floo without an adult, how could you possibly believe something would eat your hands if you touched Floo Powder without an adult!” Pansy laughed between sentences, she couldn't help it, she was amused.

Ron’s face nearly matched his hair as he slid in next to Harry, across from Blaise. It took the two a moment to realize how everyone was sitting.

“Wait am I in the right place, were you guys sitting with the Slytherins?” Ron asked as if he wasn’t just laughing with one, as an old friend.

“Yep, the same place where you come in cracking up with Zabini, Ron” Harry spoke, teasing his friend, who was finally returning to normal color.

“Does that mean everyone is getting along with their roommates? Maybe McGonagall knows what she's doing after all.” At Ron’s words, Harry snuck a peek at Draco and immediately looked down, he wouldn’t call whatever was between them ‘getting along.’

“Well Weasley, I’d say so, Hermione and I have had a wonderful time, and even Harry here has been welcome.”

“Wait a second Hermione and Harry, since when is everyone so chummy?”

“Well, Weasley, since there are no more evil men looming over our shoulders and we all got assigned to live with basically strangers is when.” Pansy was witty, and she knew it too.

“Well I don't want to be left out, call me Ron.” He said it with such ease as if they all hadn’t spent the better part of the last seven years at each other's throats but, it seemed, a war will do that. It puts things into perspective and sometimes a childish rivalry that never went anywhere will dissipate. 

“Nope, I'm still calling you Weasley and him Potter, Hermione is the only one I agreed to” 

“Well, I’ll call you Ron, Harry, and Hermione, as long as I am Blaise.”

“Alright then, I don’t care, I’m calling everyone by their given names whether you use mine or not.” Ron directed a pointed look at Draco.

“Are we done deciding on names to call each other? This has gotten old, quick.”

“Yes yes, Mr. grumpy we’re done.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two major scenes in this chapter are going on at the same time, hopefully it isn't confusing!

The next weeks flew by quickly the six 8th years seemingly always in Harry and Draco’s room, to the chagrin of the latter. Although it was always the end of the night where things become stretched thin. Harry had seen Malfoy (they were still Malfoy and Potter to the disappointment of the two women) swipe the hair off of his forehead at least eight times in the last ten minutes they had been working. The platinum colour was distracting, especially since it was slightly grown out and not under the weight of a tub of gel.

Draco had to resist the urge to magically stick Potter’s glasses to his face at any given moment. He couldn’t even begin to describe the way Potter moved around, graceless one moment and using his Seeker reflexes the next, it caught him off guard. The way Potter’s face scrunched when he was too concentrated, it was positively annoying, and he wouldn’t even start on the ill-fitting muggle clothing.

The icing on the cake for Harry was how thrown off he was by Malfoy’s voice, in the morning it was unrecognizable next to his usual drawl, after being quiet too long his voice would be scratchy. It made Harry’s head reel.

Everything about the other seemed to make their flesh begin to crawl, the driving force behind the crawl though, was still unknown.

“Oh, Prongslet! How are you? I feel like I haven't heard your voice in ages! Tell me everything, like who your roommate is and how your classes are. Tell. Us. Everything.”

“Sirius, breathe let him talk. Go ahead Harry, we’re listening.”

“Alright, I guess. You want to hear about my roommate,” Harry started slowly but at the mention of his roommate his words came out faster. “Well let me tell you, I can never focus with him around, he has some of the most annoying tendencies. Ok like his hair, it's unnaturally blonde and he pushes it around every two seconds making it absolutely impossible to do anything. Oh! And his voice, Merlin you guys I don’t know how people do it when he wakes up his voice doesn’t sound normal, hearing him talk like that makes my head reel. Or! When he hasn’t spoken for a little while his voice gets all scratchy. Even. Worse.”

“Oh, wow ok. Harry? Who is this mystery man? I think we need to talk about this a bit more.”  
“That’s the thing, Remus! McGonagall put me with Malfoy!”

Both Sirius and Remus thanked Merlin that Harry couldn’t see their faces, both were sitting, mouths wide open trying not to laugh. Sirius decided to speak up, he wanted to help Harry figure this out.

“Wow, McG has not lost her touch. Let me tell ya Moons; she has a way with Potter’s and Evan’s remember your prefect to his head boy stunt? That was good, but I think this might just be better!”

Sirius couldn’t help but think back to his own time at Hogwarts, very similar to Harry’s time.

“Love, let's talk to Harry now then we can reminisce, ok?”

“Yes yes! Of course! You were always the smart one moons! Harry? Are you listening? Good, I think you may have some strong feelings for Malfoy,” Sirius wanted to try and soften the blow a little bit “-L-word feelings.”

Remus shot him a look, it seemed to say ‘Really L-word was the best you could do?’ 

“You know what Padfoot, I think you’re right!”

Shock radiated off of the older pair, they were not expecting him to agree so quickly, they had just suggested that he loves someone he is convinced he hates. They seemed to have jumped to a conclusion too soon.

“I absolutely loathe him.”

“Prongslet, I don’t think the L-word Sirius was talking about was loathing.” Remus trailed off, he could only do so much to help Harry.

“Well, either way, that's what it is. Loathing….. Right? It has to be. Yes! Ok, wow I feel better.”

The couple only gaped, they had just witnessed Harry flit through three emotions in about three seconds.

“Padfoot?”

“Yes, my moonbeam?”

“Remind me to never let you lead this kind of conversation, ever again.”

“Of course, my moony. I don’t think I would ever let myself either way.”

“Good. Ok, now Harry?”

“Yeah, Remus?”

“Why don’t you keep telling us about Malfoy? I know it must be nice to vent I remember you saying no one else understood because they were all happy with their roommates, so let it out while you can.”

“Moony what are you doing?”

“Just listen ok? I’m trying to help him.”

Their whispers stopped as soon as Harry began again, blissfully unaware of the pair’s internal battle.

“Where was I? Right, everything he does just gets under my skin! Ugh, he, he- I don’t know.”

“Drives you crazy?” Remus supplied helpfully.

“Yes! Remus exactly! How’d you know that?”

“‘Cause I had a very similar experience at Hogwarts, in my 5th year.” He glanced at Sirius wistfully, thinking back to that time, seemed so long ago but still fresh in their minds.

“Well then, who was your Malfoy?”

“Your Godfather.”

He said it so matter of factly as if the statement wouldn’t make Harry’s walls come crashing down around him. The silence loomed on, Remus thought Harry would fill it, eventually, he did, but only briefly.

“How’d you know it was the good kind of crazy?” Compared to a moment ago, Harry seemed subdued, maybe thoughtful. Definitely introspective. 

“Oh, um. I guess it was when I realized the only reason his hair bothered me was because I wanted to run my fingers through it, and I wanted to kiss the smug look off of his face every time he teased me instead of wanting to punch him. Oh, and when he woke up saying my name, I never wanted him to stop.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment when Harry broke through the tension by speaking.

“Well, fuck.”

Sirius was so surprised, he couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter but he quickly covered his mouth. His plan would have worked too, but when he heard Remus start to giggle he could no longer hold it together. Soon the three were all laughing like madmen.

“Wow, now I just feel really dense, like it was so obvious to everyone but me. OH NO! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS TO EVERYONE BUT ME! Shit shit shit! Merlin and Godric! Hermione probably knows! Hell, half of Hogwarts probably knows! McGonagall probably knows! Ah! How will I ever be able to face these people?! You guys! This sucks! OH NO WHAT IF MALFOY KNOWS!?! Ok, now I need help finding a hole to throw myself into!”  
“Harry! Calm down, you are acting as if this is your first crush. Wait, is this your first crush?”

“Well yeah! Look, Remus, when a mass murderer is trying to well, Mass Murder you, crushes aren’t really at the top of your priorities! I didn’t have time for crushes! Well, maybe I had more time than I thought! OH MY GODRIC I basically stalked him in sixth year! This is Bad!”

“Prongslet, calm down! We can help you through this, Moony and I danced around each other at Hogwarts and look at how we ended up!”

“Padfoot, I was not lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend. This would be like Peter falling in love with Snivellus!” The two remaining marauders shuddered, but he did have a point.

“Wait, Harry did you say love?”

“Well yeah. It’s not every day you realize you've had a big ole crush on your archnemesis for half of your life, I think at this point it would be silly to not call it as it is, it's been so long it wouldn’t be right to call it anything but love I guess.” A certain sadness radiated from his voice, he sounded like he had given up on something he never even started.

“Oh Harry, I wish I could wrap you in a hug. Don’t sound so sad though, I can tell with utmost confidence that you Potter’s have a certain knack for making people go from hating you to loving you. I know you’ve heard your parents’ story, asking her out every day, the infamous ‘toerag incident’ but I happen to know another one. You see your grandparents took me in when my family didn’t, gay was the topper of the disappointment cake for old Walburga. Anyway one day your grandmother, Euphemia, sat James and I down to tell us the story of how she and your grandfather got together. It was a long and heartwarming story that started with the two of them a year apart at Hogwarts, severely hating each other due to an unfortunate quidditch mishap. But towards the end you grandfather, Fleamont, walked in and all he said was ‘despite the anger I would give everything up for her, nothing is worth losing her.’ which for him was a lot, he was rich and popular but would have given everything away in a heartbeat if it meant he could be with your grandmother. Look, Harry, you can do this, anyone would be a fool to let you move on without them.”

“Thanks, Padfoot, no one has ever told me that story, maybe I can do this. Hell, I'm more scared to face him than I was to face Voldemort, I think I just need time for him to become Draco, and not Malfoy before I go professing my love, not loathing. I still can’t believe it took me this long.”

The three spent the rest of their call joking and enjoying each other's company. Harry went to bed that night feeling better than he thought he could.

“Pansy! Why did you have to befriend all of the Gryffindors?!”

“Draco, by ‘all the Gryffindors’ do you mean my roommate and the roommates of my two best friends? If you do, then I’m not going to answer your question because its stupid.” Pansy didn’t look up from her nails, she was focused on painting them to perfection.

“Yes, Pansy! I would have been more than happy to ignore my roommate and gotten this year over with quickly, it has been two weeks and they have lasted about a month! Salazar Potter is absolutely the worst!” Draco was walking back and forth, flailing his arms, Pansy seemed disinterested as if she knew what was bound to happen.

“Tell me how awful he is Draco, maybe hearing it out loud will help you realize how mental you are to try and hate the golden boy.” Pansy’s mock encouragement only spurred Draco on.

“Well, first of all, I can’t believe McGonagall would even out us as roommates, it's as if she is asking for a situation! And Potter, ugh I can’t even describe how annoying he is all the time. His mannerisms are so peculiar it's just impossible!”

“So, basically he is a person who has habits. Like everyone.” Pansy deadpanned.

“No! Not like everyone, does everyone rub their face every three seconds? He acts as if someone is flicking him constantly, it's so distracting that, in potions, I put in the wrong ingredient and ruined the brew! And on top of that! He always wears ratty muggle clothes that hang off of him as if it was made for a giant! How am I meant to focus when there is a fashion crisis constantly near me?!”

“Draco, why are you so bothered by him? You aren’t nearly this bothered by Ron and Hermione.”

“You don’t understand what it is like to room with him! Are you even listening to me? His face, his clothing, everything about him! He, he just makes me ugh I don’t even know! My skin starts to crawl when he is close to me!”

“Tell me something Draco, when Harry is around you-”

“I also hate that you and Blaise call him that!”

“Draco, don’t interrupt me! Does Harry make your pulse rush? How about: make you turn red in the face?”

Draco paused mulling over the question.

“You know what, yeah he does! It's awful, it’s as if he's about to attack me! But here’s the worst part! He isn’t about to attack me, which is even weirder.”

“Draco, you know I feel the same way around Hermione, my heart won’t relax and she consumes my focus.”

“Then how can you stand to be around her?!”

Pansy looked aside, her expression showing how done she was with Draco’s impression of the situation.

“Because darling, I don’t hate her. I have a crush on her.”

“How is that similar to Potter and I at all? I absolutely loathe him. And Pansy, you should tell me these things when I'm Not in the middle of a rant.”

“Draco, it is exactly the same, except you are being too dense to realize it! I really don't think you loathe him at all, in fact, I’m pretty sure you have had a crush on him for years!”

As Pansy finished her sentence the pair heard an indistinct yell from down the hall, from the direction of Draco’s room.

“I’m not going to entertain your crazy fantasy, just because I am gay and ranting about a guy doesn’t mean I have a crush on him, someone I dislike! And what is going on over there? Who is yelling, I'm pretty sure Potter is in there on a firecall!”

“Draco this isn’t a gay thing! This is a you and Harry thing! I have listened to you go on and on about him for years, as children I didn’t know any better but now you just sound stubborn and unaware of your own feelings!”

“Pansy, look I don’t like him I barely tolerate him! Right? Of course, he is a menace! Look, you are making me question my own judgment!”

“You should be questioning yourself! At this rate, you are more blind than Harry and his glasses are nearly an inch thick!”

“Pansy! Honestly what makes you think I like him?”

“Look Draco, I'm sure if asked you could tell me the little details of his face, or his normal nighttime schedule, but I ask you the same thing about Blaise, who you roomed with for years, you wouldn’t be able to tell me the first thing about it. And I can see the way you perk up when someone says his name, I just hoped you would come to the conclusion on your own.” The pair sat quietly, only hearing general distress coming from Draco’s dorm but Draco finally spoke up.

“Damn it Pans, why couldn't you have said something sooner? Now I just feel like a hopeless idiot.”

“Well darling, most people don’t need to be made aware of their own feelings. And you are an idiot, not hopeless but an idiot all the same.”

“Does everyone know but me?! No, they can't. We have hated each other for years, no one other than you and maybe Blaise could know, right? Ugh having a crush is stressful, that's why i don’t get them.”

“Draco, you act as if having a crush is like catching a disease.”

“It basically is, like I said, that's why I don't get them.”

“Darling I hate to break it to you,” Pansy’s focus shifted back to her nails “But you do realize that the only reason you don't have crushes is because you have had the same one for years right?”

“Whatever Pansy! You need to help me figure out how to fix this! How am I supposed to room with someone I have a crush on?!”

“The same way you have been since we came back, the only difference is you will be 100% more shirtless at any given opportunity, that should be enough to get his attention!”

“Pansy, we don’t even know if he is gay! I don’t want to embarrass myself, I do have to live with him for the rest of the year!”

“Well i happen to know that he is gay, and Hermione and I are pretty sure he has a crush on you!’

“How could you possibly know that he is gay? And of course, I’ll trust a Gryffindor telling you that Harry Freakin Potter has a crush on me, that doesn’t sound suspicious or anything!”

“Well, Draco unlike you, I actually talk to Harry and he told me himself that he is gay, And please do cut back on the sarcasm, people across the castle can hear it I’m sure.”

“Pansy! Why didn’t you tell me?! Well, not that I would’ve listened before this but either way a casual mention, while we were talking, would have been great!”   
“I assumed you knew! Whatever that is beside the point, you need a plan to seduce him!”

“Pansy he hates me, there’s no way I could ‘seduce’ him without getting seriously injured first.”

Some more indistinct yelling came from Draco’s dorm, Draco thought it sounded like Harry, not that he would ever admit to being able to pick his voice out so easily.

“What is that noise? Who is yelling?” Pansy asked she seemed irritated at being interrupted again, no matter how indirect it was.

“Potter is in there on a firecall, probably just excited about something, just ignore him.”

“Draco, how did you manage to get all of that from two yells? He sounds crazy, you can’t even tell what he’s saying!”

“Isn’t it obvious? The yells have been far enough apart that you can tell no one is in distress, we already knew he was on a firecall, presumably with people he enjoys talking to since the year just started and he's already talking to whoever it is, and plus the yell did sound suspiciously like ‘oh my Godric’ something only a true Gryffindor would say. It's simple really”

“Darling none of that was simple, you sound like Sherlock Holmes, it's kind of scary how well you know him.”

“Oh whatever, at least Sherlock is well respected, Doyle was able to make a truly good character for wizards and muggles surprisingly.”

“Can we not talk about ancient wizard authors? We have something much more important on hand!”

“I’m sure Hermione wouldn’t mind discussing wizard authors with you.” Draco shot her a suggestive eyebrow raise and enjoyed the blush that rose to her cheeks. “Oh did you think i had forgotten that I am not the only one with a crush on their roommate?”

“Draco I do not need your help seducing Hermione, I already have a plan and you seem to be getting nowhere with your roommate so I suggest you stop teasing me or else I won't help you with Harry anymore!”

“Alright alright, I'm only kidding, do keep me updated on how everything goes with her, you are still my best friend and I do like to know these things.”

“Yes yes, of course, I will, you know that. Now I think you should just start throwing small hints, maybe sit a little closer to him and start conversations when you two are alone, just so we can see how he reacts.” 

Draco pondered the information for a moment and nodded his head. “Starting slow sounds good, I don’t necessarily fancy getting myself hexed because I hit on Potter.”

“He said nearly the same thing about getting you out of bed that first morning here, you two really are oblivious when it comes to each other, and you should really call him Harry, be friendly.”

“Calling him anything other than Potter or Scarhead would be weird so unless he asks me specifically to call him by his first name I will stick to Potter.”

“Fine fine, I knew I was pushing it a little, would you call him Harry if he called you Draco?”

“Probably not, unless he asks me to in the same breath as he says my name, I’m going to go with no.”

“Alright fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

The pair sat and talked for a while longer, straying away from their conversation about their respective Gryffindor crushes, they hadn’t been able to talk alone for quite a while, school was already beginning to get tough.


End file.
